As user accounts are increasingly used in computer-based transactions, methods of controlling and managing such user accounts may become increasingly important. This may be of particular relevance when an account of one individual or entity is linked with an account of another individual or entity. For example, an employee or a dependent (e.g. child, student, etc.) may have a secondary account that is linked to a primary account of an employer or parent, respectively.
When accounts are so linked, the primary account holder (e.g. employer, parent, etc.) may wish to establish certain restrictions on the use of the linked account, particularly to the extent that the primary account holder is responsible for activity that is conducted using the secondary account. However, some existing methods of restricting usage of a linked account may be lacking with respect to security and/or convenience for the primary account holder.